Promenons-nous dans les bois
by Kitsumy
Summary: Dean 20 ans et Sam 16 ans, prè-sèrie. John Dean et Sam parte en chasse dans la forêt de Blackwater Ridge, pour chasser un Acheri. Cela devrait aitre une simple chasse. Sauf que sa ne l'étais pas...
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Supernatural n'est pas à moi, tout est à Eric Kripke.**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Mystery & Family**

**Résumer: Dean 20 ans et Sam 16 ans, prè-sèrie. John Dean et Sam parte en chasse ****dans** la forêt de Blackwater Ridge, pour chasser un Acheri. Cela devrait aitre une simple chasse. Sauf que sa ne l'étais pas...

**Note de l'Auteure: Je tiens vraiment à remercier Maly B qui est ma béta pour cette histoire ! Sans elle cette fanfic serait illisibles ! Et laissez des reviews pour me donner votre avis, vous savez je ne mord pas alors dite moi si vous avez aimez ou pas ! Bon et ben j'ai fini, alors bonne lectures(Enfin j'espère...) ! ;-D**

* * *

** PROLOGUE:**

L'Impala roulait sur les routes désertes du Colorado, suivie d'un gros 4x4 noir. Le mois d'octobre était là, et une pluie torrentielle s'abattait contre le bitume des routes entourant la forêt de Blackwater Ridge, Lost Creek dans le Colorado. Le temps était gris, sans aucun rayon de soleil même en ce début d'après-midi. De fortes rafales de vent faisaient frémir les arbres, donnant un aspect inquiétant au paysage.

Dans l'Impala, le conducteur était un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années, il se nommait Dean. Il avait les cheveux châtains coupés courts, la peau mate et de grands yeux verts. Il portait une veste en cuir marron et on pouvait voir apercevoir un pendentif accroché à son cou, sans parler du 41 Magnum que l'on pouvait voir dépasser de sa veste ouverte. A côté de lui se trouvait un adolescent à la mine sérieuse, et boudeuse aussi... Sans doute à cause de la musique beaucoup trop forte pour des oreilles normalement constituées et de son frère qui gueulait les paroles de AC/DC « Black In Black ». Cet adolescent était très grand et avait des cheveux assez longs, châtains foncés, des mèches lui retombaient devant ses yeux verts ombre. Lui s'appelait Sam. Il était plongé dans la comtemplation du paysage.

- Dean, tu voudrais pas abaisser le son de ta foutue musique ! Pesta Sam à bout de patience, se retournant vers son frère.

- Sammy, tu voudrais pas arrêter de râler tout le temps ! Répondit-il en se tournant également vers son petit frère, un sourire ironique aux lèvres.

- Je m'appelle Sam ! Je suis plus un bébé alors arrête de m'appeler Sammy !

- Ça va Sammy ! Calme toi, c'est pas de ma faute si t'es en pleine crise d'ado ! Dit-il moqueur.

Pour toute réponse Sam se détourna de Dean et abaissa le son de l'autoradio préférant se replonger comme si de rien n'était vers le paysage qui défilait. Si il était aussi énervé c'était qu'il n'y avait même pas une heure, Sam et son père John s'étaient encore une fois disputés. A cause de la chasse. Sam ne voulait pas y aller, et John voulait à tous prix que Sam y aille pour avoir plus d'expérience sur le terrain, disait-il. Mais Sam, en vraie tête de mule, n'avait pas accepté si facilement de participer à la chasse. Après plus d'une heure de cris, Sam avait finalement cédé voyant que ça ne l'empêcherait pas de participer à cette chasse. Sans pour autant arrêter de ruminer...

Leur père John avait découvert une histoire dans un journal. Cet article expliquait quand ces derniers temps, un tas d'enfants et de pré-adolescents mourraient d'une étrange maladie. Ceux qui étaient touchés devenaient de plus en plus monotones, ils ne se nourrissaient plus, se laissant mourir de faim, parlaient que lorsqu'ils y étaient forcés, leurs notes à l'école étaient en chute libre et ils voulaient rester seuls la plupart du temps. Ils se laissaient mourir à petit feu. Les autorités du comté déclaraient ne pas avoir d'explications à ce phénomène. Mais John avait trouvé cela bizarre puisque les victimes n'étaient âgées qu'entre 6 et 13 ans. Alors il s'était rendu à Lost Creek pour en savoir plus. Il avait découvert un point commun entre toutes ces victimes: elles s'étaient toutes rendues dans la forêt de Blackwater Ridge environ une semaine avant de tomber malades. Il avait ainsi découvert avec l'aide de Dean et de Sam que plusieurs corps avaient été retrouvés dans ce même bois, et que la cause de leur mort, selon les cas, variait entre la faim, la déshydratation ou encore l'hypothermie. Et ce phénomène se produisait environ tous les 30 ans. Les chasseurs ne mirent pas longtemps à découvrir la réelle cause de ces morts inexpliquées: un Acheri.

Un Acheri est, selon la tradition indienne, le fantôme d'une petite fille à l'aspect squelettique et vêtue d'une robe en peau. Le jour, elle dort, mais la nuit elle descend de sa retraite dans la forêt pour hanter les humains et apporter la maladie aux petits enfants qui entrent en contact avec son ombre malveillante. Cependant, juste avant, elle chante en jouant sur un petit tam-tam, et sa voix lugubre résonne dans les vallons pour annoncer la mort de celui qui l'entend, ou de quelqu'un de proche de cette personne, selon la légende. Afin de se protéger de leurs maléfices, on raconte qu'il faut porter une ficelle rouge autour du cou. Le fait de porter des habits rouges ou des perles fonctionne également. On dit qu'une personne entièrement vêtue de rouge peut écouter son chant sans risque. Et après quelques recherches de plus dans les archives de la ville, ils découvrirent qu'un vieux site Indien était dans la forêt, et que la tribue indienne avait été massacrée vers les années 1750. Dans le vieux livre racontant l'histoire du massacre de cette tribue, il était question d'une petite fille d'environ 8 ans qui aurait été torturée et violée à plusieurs reprises. Puis n'en pouvant plus, elle aurait lancé une malédiction sur le peuple blanc, avant de se donner la mort. La malédiction condamname le peuple blanc à voir mourir les siens sans qu'ils ne puissent rien faire, comme elle même fut obligée de voir tout ceux qu'elle aimait se faire tuer sans rien pouvoir faire.

Les deux voitures s'arrêtèrent juste à coté d'un petit sentier boueux. John, qui devait avoir une quarantaine d'années, sortit d'une des deux voitures, l'air bourru. Il avait le visage très dur à cet instant. Il se dirigea vers l'arrière de son 4x4 et en sorti ses armes. Il s'arma d'un canon scié avec des cartouches de gros sel, un couteau buck, un revolver Smith et Wesson, un bidon d'essence et une pelle. On ne pouvait tuer un Acheri quand trouvant sa tombe et y bruler ses os comme un simple fantôme, ce qui n'était pas un problème puisqu'ils avaient une carte touristique qui disait exactement où se trouvait le vieux cimetière indien. Le problème était qu'un Acheri était beaucoup plus intelligent qu'un fantôme normal, alors tous ceux qui s'approchaient de trop près du cimetière mourraient presqu'instantanément de crise cardiaque. Car l'Acheri s'attaquait directement à eux, et la personne face à elle ressentait une si grande peur que son cœur lâchait. Mais normalement si l'on portait un collier rouge ceci ne devait pas arriver. Selon la légende...

- Bon papa on peut y aller ? Demanda Dean qui avait fini de prendre ses armes et s'approchait de son père, la pluie inondant son visage.

- Oui c'est bon, vous avez mis vos colliers ? Dit-il de sa grosse voix bourrue habituelle.

- Oui on les a mis, grogna Sam qui était resté derrière Dean.

John ne fit qu'hocher la tête, et commença à avancer dans la forêt sombre. Sam se demanda si les colliers rouges vifs qu'ils portaient tous les trois feraient réellement l'affaire s'ils se retrouvaient confrontés à ce fantôme. Il ne s'interrogea pas plus car John et Dean avaient déjà avançé sans l'attendre. Puis les trois Winchester s'engouffrèrent dans cette forêt, alors qu'un grondement résonna en même temps qu'un éclair lumineux déchira le ciel.

* * *

**Alors ? Je continu et j'écris la suite ? **


	2. Chapitre 1

**Disclaimer: Supernatural n'est pas à moi, tout est à Eric Kripke.**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Mystery et Familly**

**Résumer: Dean 20 ans et Sam 16 ans, prè-sèrie. John Dean et Sam parte en chasse dans la forêt de Blackwater Ridge, pour chasser un Acheri. Cela devrait aitre une simple chasse. Sauf que sa ne l'étais pas...**

**Note de l'Auteure: Je tiens vraiment à remercier Maly B qui est ma béta pour cette histoire ! Sans elle cette fanfic serait illisibles ! Et laissez des reviews pour me donner votre avis, vous savez je ne mord pas alors dite moi si vous avez aimez ou pas ! Bon et ben j'ai fini, alors bonne lectures(Enfin j'espère...) ! ;-D**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1:**

Les trois Winchester marchaient depuis près de deux heures maintenant dans ce bois sombre et humide. Leurs chaussures s'enfonçaient à chaque pas dans la boue. La pluie n'avait toujours pas cessée, ainsi que le vent qui fouettait leurs visages. Ils étaient très attentifs au moindre bruit, ne savant pas à quoi ils pouvaient s'attendre maintenant que leurs pas les avaient menés au cœur de la forêt. John, Dean et Sam ne parlèrent pas, ou plutôt John et Sam ne s'adressèrent pas la parole... Se concentrant sur le chemin à prendre, la forêt était vaste et il ne fallait pas qu'ils se perdent car la nuit était particulièrement froide et tous les animaux sauvages étaient beaucoup plus actifs en pleine nuit... Un craquement se fit entendre derrière eux. Les trois chasseurs se retournèrent comme un seul homme vers ce qui semblait être l'origine du bruit.

- Surement un animal, dit John en reprenant sa route.

- Un animal qui porte des baskets alors, répondit Sam en fronçant les sourcils et tout en approchant de son père.

Dean et John s'approchèrent de l'endroit pointé du doigt par Sam, et en effet, il y avait bien des empreintes de pas dans la terre boueuse. Fraiches, puisqu'elles étaient encore visibles...

- C'est un chemin très emprunté Sam, pas de quoi s'en faire, s'exaspéra John en regardant son plus jeune fils.

- Mais papa i secondes on a entendu une branche casser et à ce même endroit il y'a des empreintes! Ça ne peut pas être une coïncidence ! S'énerva le jeune en tenant tête à son père.

- N'élève pas le ton avec moi Sam ! Je t'ai dit que ce n'était rien alors tu la fermes et tu me suis ! Dit-il d'un ton ferme.

Voyant que Sam s'apprêtait à répliquer, Dean s'empressa de poser une main sur la bouche de son petit frère en lui jetant un regard significatif, à l'instant même où son père se retourna. Ce regard disait clairement « je te crois, mais arrête de parler.» Sam ne savait pas pourquoi, mais à partir du moment où c'était Dean qui lui demandait quelque chose, il obéissait. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais c'était comme une sorte d'instinct d'écouter Dean. Surement car Dean l'avait élevé et lui au moins demandait toujours, alors que son père ordonnait.

-T'as pas à avoir peur Sammy ! Si un chevreuil te veut du mal t'inquiète ton grand frère est là pour te protéger! Se moqua Dean en passant son bras sur les épaules de Sam, et en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

- Je t'emmerde, s'irrita Sam en se défaisant de la prise de son ainé.

- Moi aussi je t'aime, déclara Dean avec un de ces grands sourires sincères.

En réalité Dean était très préoccupé depuis qu'ils avaient vu les traces de pas. Il sentait une sensation étrange en lui depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans cette forêt, comme un mauvais pressentiment. Puis l'impression que quelqu'un l'épiait depuis toute à l'heure ne faisait rien pour apaiser cette impression. Alors bien sur malgré qu'il ne se sentait vraiment pas à l'aise dans ce bois, il ne laissa rien paraitre. Il s'était en quelque sorte moqué de Sam en lui disant que s'il se faisait attaquer par un chevreuil il serait là, mais en vérité, il voulait juste garder un œil sur lui.

Sam, lui, était très nerveux. Pendant un instant il avait cru apercevoir une ombre se faufilant à travers les arbres pendant qu'il parlait avec son père. Mais il chassa rapidement cette idée, personne ne l'avait vu alors ça devait être lui qui se faisait des idées. Il n'en resta pas moins soucieux pour autant. Mais c'est inconsciemment -ou non d'ailleurs- qu'il se rapprocha de Dean. Il le dépassait peut-être de quelques centimètres maintenant, mais il n'en restait pas moins pour lui que Dean serait toujours une personne rassurante. Bien sûr il ne l'avouerait jamais. Fierté des Winchester oblige !

* * *

Ils étaient tous les trois arrivés dans une petite clairière. Un grand rayon de soleil éclairait le sol encore humide du cimetière indien. De petites barrières en bois entouraient le vieux cimetière et un grand chêne était planté en plein milieu des tombes. Une petite rivière coulait un peu plus loin du côté gauche de la clairière. On pouvait très bien entendre le bruit de l'eau qui coulait dans la rivière, c'était très apaisant. La pluie avait cessée et tout cela donnait un aspect presque irréel.

- Il s'appelle comment déjà le fantôme indien ? Demanda Dean une fois arrivé dans le cimetière, une pelle à la main.

- Elle s'appelle Amutha Dean... Je te l'ai déjà dit 100 fois, répondit Sam avec exaspération.

- Comment veux-tu que je retienne un nom pareil ! S'exclama Dean alors qu'il commençait à chercher d'un côté du cimetière avec Sam, pendant que John cherchait de l'autre côté.

Sam ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, se contentant juste de lever les yeux au ciel. Cela prit beaucoup de temps aux trois Winchester de regarder toutes les tombes une à une. Et plusieurs fois aussi. Ils regardaient chaque pierre tombale attentivement en prenant bien soin de détailler chaque prénom indien pour ne pas rater la tombe d'Amutha, et ce ne fut pas chose facile étant donné que les Indiens avaient des prénoms très compliqués puisqu'ils n'avaient pas de nom de famille. Mais arriva un moment où ils furent forcés de reconnaitre qu'aucune tombe n'avait pour inscription « Amutha ».

- On fait quoi, maintenant ? Demanda Sam très énervé d'avoir fait tout ce chemin pour rien.

- On n'a qu'à tout brûler, comme ça on sera sûrs de l'avoir eu ! Proposa Dean, sérieusement, en regardant son frère et son père en dessous du chêne.

- Dean ! S'outragea Sam.

- Ben quoi ? C'est pas comme s'ils manqueront à quelqu'un !

- Mais tu n'as aucun respect ma parole !

- Non on ne peut pas, la nuit va bientôt tomber et ce n'est pas sûr que cette pourriture se trouve ici, déclara John en ne regardant que Dean, faisant abstraction de tout se que Sam avait dit.

- Dommage... Répondit Dean d'un air abattu.

- Taré, dit Sam en regardant fixement Dean.

- On s'en va, s'impatienta John en reprenant déjà le chemin du retour.

Ils repartirent tous les trois avec la ferme intention de rentrer au motel et de bien se reposer. Cette journée avait été très éreintante pour John, Dean et Sam. Ils marchaient depuis près de 5 heures maintenant sans s'être reposé une fois. Puis, alors qu'ils sortaient du sentier, un bruit tout près d'eux se fit soudain entendre derrière les buissons sur leur droite. Les trois chasseurs s'approchèrent doucement. Cela ressemblait fortement à des sanglots étouffés. C'est alors qu'arrivé à la hauteur du buisson, John écarta d'un coup les feuilles. Et les trois Winchester restèrent parfaitement figés, découvrant la source de tous ces bruits…


End file.
